The Administrative Core A of this Program Project is designed to provide scientific leadership and mentoring to trainees, effective communication, and an administrative support structure to ensure the coordination of all Program Project activities. The essential services provided by the Core include: administrative support for all project and core leaders; fiscal management and oversight for all components of the Program Project; and organization and communication of all Program Project meetings and activities. The overall goal of this Core is to provide effective and efficient leadership of the P01. The roles of the Core Leaders and administrative staff are to facilitate communication while stimulating scientific and technological interactions between the Projects, Cores and the associated staff and trainees. In order to achieve this goal, the Core has established three Aims: Aim 1: Establish and maintain an administrative structure to provide support for and management of all Program Project activities. Leadership will be provided by the Program PI (Dr. Berger) and Co-PI (Dr. Marmorstein) with input from the Executive Committee (Drs. Berger, Marmorstein, Adams, Zhang, Noma, Garcia, Lan and Schultz). Oversight of the program will also be provided by face-to-face Internal and External Scientific Advisory Board meetings on years 2 and 4 of the grant cycle. An Administrative Assistant (Sophia Castro, 50 % effort) will aid in communication among members of the projects, communication with Internal and External Scientific Advisory Boards and in coordinating fiscal management and timely grant reporting. Aim 2: Foster an environment to maximize collaborative research among Program Project investigators and between other P01 and NIA initiatives. This will be facilitated by Program Project Meetings every third week involving the Program Leaders, their trainees working on the project, and Core staff, with one group or Core presenting per meeting on a rotating basis. We will also have Program Project Retreats on years 1 and 3 of the grant cycle involving the Program Leaders and members of their respective groups and Cores to present talks and posters and interact at an off-site location. The PI will also advocate for space, personnel and resources for the Program Project and communicate with the NIA. Aim 3. Ensure compliance with all institutional, governmental and NIA regulations and policies. The PI will ensure compliance with animal research and ensure that the outlined Data Sharing Plan is followed.